


A Strange Encounter (Aizen x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Your boyfriend of three years broke your heart. You wander into the forest for some alone time...but you aren't alone.





	A Strange Encounter (Aizen x Reader)

"I just don't think it's gonna work anymore. I'm sorry..."

"But...three years, you're going to throw away three years?! Wait, where are you going? Please...don't leave!"

You sat on a rock, dipping your toes into the river's cold, refreshing water. The scenario kept playing in your head. Your boyfriend of three years decided to end it. No reasoning other than it wasn't going to work. He was a famous, upcoming chef in your village and was gaining fame throughout. Part of you felt that was the reason, he enjoyed the attention and you were a simple country bumpkin. You couldn't keep up with all of his fame and all of the women throwing themselves at him. He also had a food soul, one he was very fond of. And you? You had nothing but the skills of a house wife.

"What do I do...? I don't have a food soul...my cooking is sub-par compared to the many in the village. What do I have that makes me special? Heh..."

You reached down to pick up a pebble, skipping it along the water. You were lost in thought, not paying mind to your surroundings. 

"Oy! Human!"

A loud booming voice was coming from behind you. You turned your head and was greeted by a scary looking face. A Fallen Angel?! You froze in terror, this was Aizen. Aizen was nothing less than a terror in these parts. You had heard stories of men being slaughtered by him countless times, and here you were...face to face with him.

"Are you gonna sit there looking at me with that stupid look on your face, or are you gonna respond? You deaf?"

"O-o...um...I...I..."

Aizen folded his arms, sighing  
"You're on my rock."

His...rock? That's right, this was Aizen's territory. It would make sense that he'd claim this forest as his. You stood up, distancing yourself from said rock and Aizen. Aizen walked past you and sat comfortably upon 'his' rock. He  popped open a large black pot and started drinking from it. He wiped his lips with his forearm, looking at you.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know! I..I'll do anything, just please let me go back to my village in one piece!"

You got onto your knees pleading with the Fallen Angel. Boy, you felt humiliated, but you'd talk your way out of death. Aizen furrowed his brows at you and gave you a curious look.  
"What the hell? You're the strangest human woman I've ever met."

Strange? Did he just call you...strange? Oh no, he hit a button with you. First he calls you deaf and now he calls you strange? You got up from your knees, glaring at him.  
"I'm not deaf and I certainly am not strange! The strangest one here is YOU. You yell at me for being on a rock. A ROCK! There are tons of rocks here."

Aizen put down his pot and glared,  
"BUT THIS ONE IS MINE!"  
He hiccuped, a bit of drool was slipping down the side of his mouth. Was he drunk? You had heard that when Aizen is drunk, your probability of survival was a lot higher. Lucky!

"Okay, okay...jeez, I said I was sorry didn't I? I'm leaving anyway, enjoy your rock."  
You turned away from Aizen, starting to head your way back to the village when...

"Where are you goin?"

You turned back around,  
"Back to my village, why do you care?"  
You retorted.

"I don't! Leave, see if I care! Stupid ass human..."  
He mumbled. 

"What's your deal anyway? I got off your rock and now I'm leaving. This is what you want isn't it?"

Aizen looked away, a dark shade of pink spread across his cheeks,  
"I...I get lonely, that's all. I don't really have anyone to talk to..."

"HUH?"  
Your mouth dropped, eyes widened. Was this really Aizen? The one you had heard so much about? You were wanting to doubt it but he certainly fit the description. He wasn't human, nor a food soul.

"Don't make me say it..."  
Aizen quietly responded.

"Um..okay, so let me get this straight. You, a Fallen Angel...who usually slaughters humans and possibly eats them...wants me to stick around because you're...lonely?"

"You gotta problem with that?! Hey! I have feelings too!"  
Aizen thrashed about, waving his pot around.

"OKAY! Settle down! You're ...making a scene..."  
You shook your head. You really could not believe this. You sat down next to him, closing your eyes.  
"Happy now?"

Aizen's eyes looked over at you, he seemed content...for now. He reached out, grabbing a strand of your hair. He twirled your hair in his index finger.   
"Very..you have nice hair."

"H-hey! Quit touching me! What are you doing?"

"Not one for compliments are you? Seems human women are just as difficult...So hey, I've been watching you for a bit and before I approached you...you had a sad look in your eye."

"Oh, so you were stalking me..."

Aizen released your hair, blushing,  
"I wasn't stalking you. This is my home, you were on MY rock. I was watching to see what your intentions were."

"My intentions? I just needed to get away for a while..."  
You answered in a soft tone. You pulled your knees to your chest, looking out at the water. That melancholy look you had earlier returned. The pain in your chest, also.

"You look sad again. Did something happen?"

"Why do you care...? I'm just a human, right? You shouldn't be concerned with human affairs."

"Would you stop bein' like that? I'm trying to talk to you, it's conversation. It's not like I really care..."

You rolled your eyes,  
"FINE. My boyfriend of three years dumped me."

"Hn..."  
Aizen got quiet, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know much about human love and relationships. He did however notice beauty.

"Why? You're pretty."

You felt your whole body warming up, you felt your cheeks on fire. He just complimented you.  
"Uhh..er...I...I don't know. I mean...he's pretty famous. He's got a title and a food soul...the perfect life. He doesn't need me right? I have no talents...nothing that makes me special. Men in this day don't want that."

"If you ask me, humans are idiots. They form bonds and break them whenever they feel they've gotten use out of one another. They leave behind huge messes, and honestly they're more frightening than a Fallen Angel."

What Aizen was saying was actually surprising. This was the first time ever sitting down, having a conversation with a Fallen Angel...and you were enjoying it. 

"I don't understand them. Human or beast...we have feelings. Breaking one's trust is the equivalent of death. I've been alive for one-thousand years.  Never have a met a human who was worth doing anything for."

You looked up at the much bigger Fallen Angel, you began getting curious.  
"Then why are you bothering to talk to me? People say you're terrifying and that you've killed so many people. But, since meeting me...you've shown me mercy. Why?"

"Hard to say..."  
Aizen placed his cheek in his hand. His silky silver threads of hair fell into his face.  
"It's true, I've killed many. But it doesn't mean I haven't tried to get along with humans. Usually I kill em' because I'm attacked. Or...because my home is being invaded with stupid human wars, greed. You aren't doing any of those..."

"That sounds so horrible, I'm sorry so much has happened to you..."

"The fate of a Fallen, I guess."  
He picked up his pot and drank from it once more, burping afterwards.  
"I've learned to deal with it, but I do get lonely. I have no one but myself."

"That's so sad..."  
You frowned and was actually starting to feel bad for Aizen. He had no friends, no one to shoot the breeze with. Just him in this lonely forest.  
"Well...you have me!"

"Hn?"  
Aizen's ears perked up.

"I'll be your friend. Just promise not to kill me once the alcohol wears off."  
You laughed nervously.

"I'm sober now..."  
Aizen responded. All this talk seemed to sober him very quickly. Even so, he felt no animosity towards you. He was enjoying his time with you and for you to call him a friend...he was taken aback.  
"You don't have to do that. I've been alone for many years. I don't need anyone."

"That's a lie. You seem so sad and lonely. I can't imagine living my days all alone...with no one..it's sad..."  
Your eyes began to water. Aizen reached down, capturing your chin in his fingertips. 

"Are you...crying for me? A Fallen Angel doesn't deserve your tears."  
He took his thumb, wiping your tears away,  
"However, I'm thankful."

"I'm sorry, I get emotional a lot.."  
You laughed,  
"I'm alright. And I don't think that's true. Everyone deserves a friend, even you. I'd be more than happy to come here and visit you. That is...if you want me to."

Aizen smiled, a real genuine smile. You were sure no one in this world got to see this, it was something truly special between the two of you.

"I...I...yeah do whatever."   
Aizen blushed again, looking away from you as you stood up.

"You're a cool guy. I mean..as far as Fallen Angels are concerned.."  
You rubbed up and down your arm, shyly. You hadn't noticed before, but Aizen was very attractive. He has such a young look for someone so old, but every feature of him was beautiful to you. 

"Yeah yeah, you too..."  
Aizen responded, huffing in embarrassment.

"My name's (Y/N). It was a pleasure meeting you, Aizen. I hope you and I can become great friends."

It was at that moment you and Aizen shared a handshake and a smile. This was the beginning of a long lasting friendship. You visited Aizen everyday and even cooked for him. He was grateful for your kindness and was always there for you. You became a light in his life, the way he became yours. 

-END-


End file.
